


Please Shut Up

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 3: Neymes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Por favor, cállate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748805) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



— Eles já deviam ter chegado.— James resmunga, olhando para o seu telemóvel pela que deve ser a milésima vez.— Tens a certeza que eles não te disseram nada?  

Neymar revira os olhos, desbloqueando o seu telemóvel e ignorando os protestos do colombiano que insiste em mencionar o facto de os seus amigos ainda não terem chegado ao cinema tal como haviam combinado.

— Neymar!— James bate no braço do brasileiro, fazendo com que ele o encare. — Não me ignores!

— Olha, se eles chegarem atrasados o problema é deles. — o brasileiro fala com a sua típica calma. — Além disso nós já temos os nossos bilhetes, por isso deixa de te preocupar com eles.

— Mas o Marcelo esteve comigo ainda ontem e disse-me que vinha. — James profere, sabendo que Neymar não lhe está a dar nenhuma atenção. — E o Dani também disse!

— O filme vai começar, é melhor entrarmos. — o brasileiro declara, ignorando completamente o que James havia acabado de dizer.— E se por acaso começares a resmungar lá dentro eu dou-te um pontapé e juro-te que sais disparado da sala de cinema.

James arregala os olhos, não dizendo nada e limita-se a seguir Neymar até ao interior da sala de cinema onde já estavam bastantes pessoas instaladas. Os dois procuram os seus lugares na sala que se encontra ligeiramente escura, o que faz com que James tropece vezes sem conta, quase atirando Neymar para o chão e recebendo sempre grunhidos como resposta.

— É aqui! — James anuncia assim que encontra os lugares que eles escolheram na bilheteira, sentando-se no lugar que estava indicado no seu bilhete e espera que Neymar se sente também. — As pipocas!

— Eu dou-te o dinheiro e tu vais lá. Pode ser? — o brasileiro sugere enquanto tira a carteira do bolso das suas calças e estende uma nota de cinco euros ao seu amigo.

— Estás a ver-me com cara de teu empregado? — James pergunta e arqueia uma sobrancelha.

— Por favor. — Neymar pede, juntando as suas mãos como que implorando a James que ceda ao seu pedido.— Por favor James.

O colombiano bufa e agarra na nota de Neymar, fazendo o seu caminho até à saída da sala, o que possibilita que Neymar o posso observar sem parecer demasiado perseguidor ou assustador. Sabe-se lá o que James pensaria se ele soubesse que Neymar tem por hábito observá-lo quando o mesmo está distraído.

**.   .   .   .   .**   

— Este é o pior filme que eu vi em toda a minha vida! — James comenta, enfiando uma mão de pipocas na sua boca e fazendo algumas delas caírem sobre as suas pernas e as de Neymar que resmunga silenciosamente. — No livro isto não acontecia desta maneira.

— No livro também não havia nenhum James para chatear o Neymar. — Neymar encara o seu amigo na escuridão, o que se torna de facto um pouco complicado. — Ou havia?

— Na realidade havia um-

— Fogo, cala-te!— alguém grita atrás dele, fazendo Neymar dar um chapada na mão de James que estava a tirar mais pipocas da embalagem.

Neymar volta toda a sua atenção para a tela de cinema, tentando ignorar o facto que a mão de James está agora pousada sobre a sua perna. O brasileiro abana a cabeça, focando-se simplesmente no filme.

A próxima meia hora passa bastante rápido, sem Neymar se aperceber que a mão de James ainda não saiu do seu colo. Só quando na tela aparece um _zombie_ a atacar uma das personagens principais é que Neymar tira não só a mão de James, mas também a embalagem de pipocas do seu colo.

— Isto não acontecia no livro, devo admitir que estou impressionado! — James comenta enquanto mastiga algumas pipocas, levantando um dedo sem dar importância às pipocas que haviam acabado de cair no chão e também sobre as suas pernas e as do outro homem.

— James, cala-te por amor de deus. — Neymar tenta pedir gentilmente, mas o seu amigo continua a falar e algumas pessoas mandam-no calar das filas de trás, o que faz com que Neymar se sinta um pouco envergonhado por estar na companhia do colombiano.

Talvez seja a cabeça de Neymar a ver coisas que não devia ver, mas James está a aproximar-se cada vez mais do seu corpo, tendo  a sua mão novamente sobre a coxa do brasileiro que sente os pêlos da sua nuca arrepiarem-se.

— Era suposto ser a Caitlin a morrer e não a Layla. Isto não é justo. — James continua a falar e Neymar apercebe-se de que o colombiano se encontra realmente próximo dele. — Não gosto deste filme. Não gosto mesmo nada!

— Está bem, mas deixa-me estar atento por favor. — o outro pede, tentando tirar a mão do seu amigo de cima da sua perna mas não o consegue fazer. — James...

— O que foi?— ele pergunta e Neymar consegue ver um indício de um sorriso brincalhão no rosto do colombiano. — Agora eu nem sequer estou a falar!

Mais alguns minutos passam, com os comentários inoportunos de James sobre praticamente todas as cenas do filme até que Neymar se farta da atitude dele, suspirando pesadamente e tenta afundar-se na cadeira que ocupa.

— Desisto de ver esta porcaria, vou fazer queixa ao dire-

Sem deixar que James conclua a sua frase, Neymar coloca a sua mão atrás da nuca de James, forçando-o a encará-lo apenas com a luz que a tela de cinema transmite. O jovem colombiano fica estático, engolindo em seco e quando se apercebe que os seus lábios encontram-se colocados aos de Neymar.

— É desta que te vais calar de vez? — Neymar pronuncia assim que ganha distância suficiente para olhar para James.

— Se quiseres calar-me todas as vezes que eu começar a falar, acho que não vou parar de o fazer. —  e dito isto ele sorri, voltando a ver o filme.


End file.
